Talk:Adyson Sweetwater
Just an FYI, Adyson is based on my granddaughter, Adyson :). - --Swampym 23:12, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Cool! Thanks for letting us know, Swampy! I'll add it now. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 23:13, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for the help Swampy.—Ardi-Correspondence-Talk 23:18, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Voice? I notice someone's been editing the episode articles (at least for the ones that haven't yet aired) to give credit to Isabella Acres, Katie's voice actor, as the voice of Adyson as well. Has this actually been confirmed, or did they just make it up? --JeremyCreek 22:20, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :If the episode hasn't been aired, I don't think we can be sure about this... felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:45, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Quietest Character? Could Adyson be considered the quietest character on the show? She has had no individual speaking roles, but could just be a heavily re-used animation. I just wanted to know before I put it up. Chimchar, I choose you! 00:43, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Look, I don't know whether or not this might be part of the wikia, but I don't think you should put this. I mean look at this there are many characters that are quiet. But I don't know if you should put that on the article, I guess we might have to wait. Perryfan (Talk) 22:41, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::Like Thor. felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:34, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't know if you could even call her the quietest Fireside girl, especially after Isabella and the Temple of Sap. I'm pretty sure she's now said more lines than Katie has.--Rognik 04:30, October 14, 2009 (UTC) : : :I guess Perry is a bit more quiet. ;) He has a major role in every episode, but hasn't spoke a word in the entire series. (Well, atleast if you aren't count these chattering-noises, which aren't really words and, according to "Interview with a platypus", means nothing.)Drace 22:59, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I think she as a pinch less chatty than Ferb but she is still quiet. I think Ferb and Adyson speak the same amount. Although Ferb has at least one line in each episode. Adysonsweetwaterfan 19:29, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Surname Conformation Just for the record, I emailed Swampy last night - it IS sweetwater! --- Sweetwater. You're welcome! Swampy Original Message----- From: Luke Dowler Sent: Sun 10/11/2009 9:29 AM To: Marsh, Swampy Subject: Regarding Adyson's surname. Hello there. I'm Luke, (or SomeoneD on the Wiki), and I have a quick question for you if you don't mind :) In "Fireside Girl Jamboree", you revealed Adyson's surname. However, we're disagreeing (due to the low quality of our recordings) on wether it's "Sweetwater" or "Speedwater" - would you mind clearing this up? Thanks in advance, and keep up the awesome work on the show! ~ Luke ________________ Appearance in Finding Mary McGuffin? Someone mentioned that Adyson appeared in Finding Mary McGuffin and noted that she was in street clothes, not her uniform. Curious about this, I went looking through the episode again to see if I could confirm this. There is a girl in the back row of the baseball game during Not So Bad A Dad, who has the same hairband as Adyson. Her hair is also similar, although the top half of it is cut off. Is that her? Is that what she looks like when she's not wearing her uniform? I leave this to the community to discuss. --Rognik 02:35, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :It is not Adyson. "I Was a Middle Aged Robot" proves it. The most obvious example is during the race. The girl is cheering in the crowd and in the same time, Adyson cheers with the rest of Fireside Girls. ~ Wondercrow 10:34, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Actually the girl IS competing. It's this girl, not Adyson. Position within the Fireside Girls Would it be fair to say that Adyson holds some sort of second-in-command role? It usually seems to be her who organises the girls in Isabella's absence. This is particularly obvious in 'Summer Belongs to You' when she begins to organise the party. Clay Aiken even makes a comment on this. 17:55, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Perhaps Gretchen and Adyson share it when needed. Isabella and Lego Liker 05:36, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Sweetwater County Excuse me, but what's wrong with saying that Adyson's last name is also the name of a county in Wyoming? I mean, was it really just a coicidence? GeekyBinka 10:42, September 26, 2010 (UTC) : Yes. Yes, it is. There are several references to Sweetwater in search PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 11:28, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Well, where did the name "Sweetwater" come from? GeekyBinka 21:49, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, thanks for formatting it correctly, RRabbit42. GeekyBinka 22:23, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :::There is also a street in Phoenix, Arizona called Sweetwater QuietThornberry26thTeenageRobot 05:07, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::: ::: Is Adyson a main character or not really?? Because if you scroll over kids, she is there. I personally think she needs larger roles like maybe as big as Isabella maybe? I mean she is a fireside girl and she has big roles. That also goes to all the other fireside girls. I think they all need a bigger role. Crazy Userboxes This discussion has been moved to Forum:Crazy Userboxes, as it does not pertain to improving the page. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 03:32, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ‎Buford Van Stomm)??? I see someone try to add the ‎Buford Van Stomm/Adyson Sweetwater ship to this page and the only hint was a fan writing fanfiction. I never got the idea of the ‎Buford Van Stomm/Adyson Sweetwater ship I mean it has never been hinted at and when your only hint are fan stories that not good. :Fanfiction doesn't go on the main wiki. SunBeater3K =talk= 22:13, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :I know don't blame me for itCtgrumpybear (talk) 17:46, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :: I already done a few weeks ago and they should be adding that in the fanon wiki not here. Patrickau 26 (talk) 00:06, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :: I don't get the idea of this ship it get me as one of the most ramon pairing you can get but what i know i like ferb and adysonCtgrumpybear (talk) 18:02, March 12, 2013 (UTC)